Grzegorz Krew
Grzegorz Krew '''is an jewish pastor and a vampire-like cult and the playable of the Bellum Bestiae. But then he doesn't appear in sequel, at all. Appearance A 50s years old polish old man, wearing a brown jewish clothes, but within his eyes is under blood inside and wielding a dagger. Bios Bellum Bestiae Krew was a pastor in the Old Synagogue in Kraków until he was excommunicated from the Orthodox Jewish faith for choosing to drink the blood of helpless victims over his religious duties. He now leads a vampire-like blood cult, whose members he regularly assigns to bring potential sacrifices into his church. However, he decides that human blood alone won't satisfy his literal bloodthirst, and so, sets out to take the blood of a certain demon lord. Bestiae Strength Before when he belong to pastor. Krew is very bloodthrist to their enemy to sucked and killing up to feed bloods. He also have the Hemokinesis, that is include to use his power. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Czerwony Strumień (Red Stream): Krew cuts his palm, then fires a high-pressure stream of blood at his opponent at the cost of some of his health, knocking them back and damaging them. On Meter Burn, the blood stream is larger and subtracts more health. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Krwawa Linia (Bloody Line): Krew cuts his palm and slashes diagonally at his opponent, creating a line made out of blood in front of him at either close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed, damaging the opponent if it connects, and losing some of his health in the process. Meter Burn adds another blood line in the opposite direction, but subtracts more health. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Kula Krwi (Blood Ball): Krew stabs himself in the wrist, losing health in the process, and, taking his dagger out, forms the blood coming out the wound into a ball shape, which he then throws at his opponent and which travels at extreme velocity towards them. On Meter Burn, the blood ball is bigger, but travels slower and requires more health. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Krwiożercze (Bloodthirst): Krew grabs his opponent by the back of the neck, stabs them in the chest, slices a horizontal line there while the dagger is still in there, lifts the foe above the ground, and drinks a "waterfall" of some of their blood, recovering 12% of any health lost, then kicks the foe aside afterwards. On Meter Burn, he stabs deeper and regains 3% more health. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) Ars Bestiae * Regeneracja (Regeneration): Krew turns into his leech form, bites down on his opponent's neck, and sucks some of their blood, recovering 20% of any health lost, before changing back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Cuts his palm and lets some blood flow out of the wound at the cost of some of his health * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Stabs his opponent in the gut We cut to a dungeon where the defeated opponent is shackled at the wrists to one of the brick walls, then Krew walks over to them and stabs them in the throat. While still holding his embedded dagger, Krew shapeshifts into his leech form and, anterior sucker embedded in the hole he made in their throat, sucks all the blood out of his screaming and convulsing opponent until they emaciate and, eventually, die. Afterwards, a satisfied Krew changes back to human form, wipes the blood off his mouth, and laughs sinisterly. Samples of "Ave Vampire" are heard playing instead of the usual Percute Ultimum music throughout the finishing move. Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Grzegorz Marszałek was formerly an Orthodox Jewish pastor in the Old Synagogue, or Alta Shul as it is called in Yiddish, in Kraków. However, rather than perform any religious duties at all, he chose to have those unfortunate enough to face a most gruesome end brought into the synagogue so he could consume their blood, much to the objection of the rabbi. As punishment for this unforgivable sin, the synagogue excommunicated Grzegorz and forbade him from ever entering their sight again. Soon afterwards, the leech spirit, Sanguisuga, upon appearing to him, acknowledged his literal bloodthirst and deemed him worthy of hosting her. He would, from then on, be known as Grzegorz Krew. Ending Consuming the blood of Damoclus not only provided Krew with the same amount of much-needed nourishment that human blood normally would, but also infused him with a portion of the now-fallen demon lord's demonic energy, granting him the power necessary so that humankind would face a most gruesome and unspeakable fate. Upon his return home to Poland, the excommunicated pastor decided that more sacrifices meant more blood to slake the thirst of him and his followers alike. One by one, Krew ignored the fearful pleading of many a poor, defenseless victim as his followers brought them into his church, for he required more and more blood with each passing day of his demonic reign over all the lands. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: Krew is seen, while in leech form, sucking all the blood out of a defenseless, screaming knight. Once he's finished, Krew changes back to human form and points his dagger towards his opponent, saying, "Yours will make excellent blood." * Round Win Sequence: Krew cuts his palm and lets some of his blood flow out of the wound, saying, "You choose not to offer your blood? Jaka szkoda (what a pity)." * Outro Sequence: A sacrificial altar emerges out of the ground (if fighting in the Blood Sacrifice stage, the altar is already there) for Krew to place the losing character on. Raising his knife to kill the opponent, Krew declares, "Ciesz twój ostatnimi chwilami (enjoy your final moments)!", then stabs them in the neck and allows their blood to flow into his right hand for him to drink. Then, after drinking the foe's blood, the hemophage smiles and cackles sinisterly. Did You Know? * Krew's in-game voice actor, Keith Silverstein, was previously the voice actor of Zasalamel in the Soul Calibur games and Hisoka in Hunter X Hunter. * Find the WWE Ryback reference in his ending and you will get a free cookie. And, speaking of which, there's some Bad Guy Wins going on in which, after drinking all of Damoclus' blood, he's now more powerful than ever and goes on to have the rabbi who excommunicated him from the Orthodox Jewish faith brought into his church for sacrifice. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Grzegorz-Krew-710556075 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Jews Category:Polish Category:Male characters Category:Pastors Category:Playables